The General Clinical Research Center at the University Hospital is a 16-bed unit which has been in continuous operation since 1960. During this period, there have been 12,757 admissions, with an average per cent bed occupancy of 63.5. Investigators from the full-time faculty of the University of Washington have been involved in clinical investigations on the Center, resulting in the publication of 450 scientific papers. This application for continuing support of the Clinical Research Center documents the previous accomplishments and the need to maintain and develop this clinical facility for the conduct of biomedical research at this institution.